A work in Progress: Adventure Is Out There
by rosesoffantasy
Summary: A new adventure continues as Ratigan and Rosalie return from their honeymoon. Everything was falling into place, or should we say chaos! A new villain emerges with a determined goal, but will our favorite rodents be dragged into it?
1. Chapter 1

BEJING, CHINA

"Sir.. we got them."

A tall lanky black badger turned around and sipped from a tall glass of brandy, he smiled wide showing his sharp white teeth. He had a white stripe in the middle of his face, and a large pink scar along his right eye. His yellow eyes darted to the door as he smiled "Excellent." He adjusted the red tie around his neck, and looked himself in the mirror, dusting off his black tuxedo.

He walked out of his office, into the large storage room full of boxes and crates. In a chair sat two individual mice tied in wooden chairs. One was a gruff tan mouse, his brown hair had a noticeable white stripe in it. The other.. was..well.. a rat, tall and lanky, about the age of sixteen. His black hair toppled over his face and covered his bright yellow eyes.

The badger smiled and blew smoke from his cigar in his face "Oh hello Mr. Green.. So good to see you lad, haven't seen you since you were just a little one.. How is your parents.." he chuckled as the boy started to shake in his rope "Temper Temper, let's get down to business.. your father seemed to have left you something very valuable to me, and I would love to have it back."

"I don't know what you're talking about.." the boy was suddenly smacked across the face as the badger suddenly grabbed him by the collar "Don't fool with me boy! We all know where your father hid the stone! Now fess up!" the boy stayed silent as one of the thugs cocked a gun.

"NOW!" the boy shouted and the older mouse behind him cut the ropes, they backed each other and started to fight off the rest of the thugs, the older mouse grabbed a rope as the badger scratched across the boys arm, he cringed in pain as the brown mouse grabbed him and crashed through the window. They landed hard on the floor and ran into the darkness of the night. The badger stopped the boys and grinned "Don't bother boys.. he'll be back.."


	2. Chapter 2

Rosalie woke up and yawned, stretching along the bed and looking into her husband's eyes "Good morning my wonderful husband." She smiled and kissed him on the nose and his large yellow eyes opened "Good morning my beautiful, radiant wife." He kissed her on the cheek and she huffed playfully "flatterer.." she walked out of bed and sat to her vanity, looking at her tangled auburn hair in disgust as she began to comb it.

Ratigan sat up and looked out the window, their room facing the Eiffel tower. The mouse hotel was the best in Paris, every room had a magnificent view. He had looked at the luggage, overflowing with souveniers from India, Egypt, Brazil, and at last Paris. An entire month has passed since their wedding, that wonderful moment where the two finally promised themselves to each other. He wondered how such a kind, beautiful, compassionate mouse like Rosalie had chosen him, out of all the wonderful eligible suitors in London. He sighed and walked out of bed, picking out his suit from the closet "My dear, our wonderful month of bliss has come to an end.."

She set the comb down "But it'll be nice to come back.."

"Oh yes, can't wait to come back to my now filthy lair, I wager the boys left the place in shambles.. and the children did nothing about it.." he cringed and Rosalie rolled her eyes "Oh come on, there has to be some things you miss!" she pondered "The cold London air, the smell of the ocean at the water front.. And perhaps the pitter patter of little feet?"

He sighed "Oh yes.. the cockroaches have been infesting my poor lair, its going to be a hassle for Felicia to hunt them down.."

Rosalie bit her lip "Maybe smaller than a cockroach.."

"Hmm?" he quirked an eyebrow "Oh yes! P.J will certainly miss you! He is practically hopeless without his favorite person.." he kissed her on the cheek "I know I would be." He walked into the bathroom, and Rosalie muttered to herself "..So close.."

* * *

><p>"They will be here in an hour!" Ginger shouted as she watched the boys scrub the floor "Now move!" Nicolas smiled "Darling we are trying-"<p>

Ginger's face turned red "Now!" she suddenly smiled "I'm sorry baby, I hope you understand I'm on the edge myself, wedding plans after all." Nicolas kissed her "Of course darling!" he hurried away as Fidget and Bill looked at each other "He's worse than when he's with Ratigan.." both giggled as Ginger sent them an icy stare.

Victoria ran out of her and P.J's room with a large banner that read _Welcome home Mr. and Mrs. Ratigan! _In large red letters. P.J was trailing behind "Vicky! You forgot the string!" he carried the string behind him as Victoria smiled "Thanks P.J!" they tied up the banner across the main barrel. Felicia meowed, as an announcement for their arrival "They're here!" Victoria shouted in glee, she watched the two walk through the pipes. Victoria ran to Rosalie and tackled her with her hugs "Auntie Rosalie! I missed you SO much!"

Rosalie giggled "I missed you too!" P.J clung to her dress as she picked him up, kissing him on the cheek "Auntie Rosalie!"

"ROSALIE!" Ginger and the boys shouted as they ran to her and gave her hugs "Oh I missed all of you so much!" Ratigan cleared his throat and the boys smiled, patting his boss on the back "Good to see you sir!" Nicolas said as his boss smiled.

Ginger displayed the diamond ring on her finger "Guess what!"

Rosalie practically shouted "What is that!?" they both jumped and squealed with each other "No way! this is wonderful!"

Ginger sighed romantically "I am beyond happy!" the girls chatted as Ratigan patted Nicolas on the back "And so it begins.."

"Sir?"

"Be prepared.." Ratigan winked at the other boys who played along.

Bill murmered "The backaches.."

"The endless servitude.." another added.

Ratigan snickered "Say goodbye to romance.." Nicolas

Victoria tugged on Rosalie's sleeve "So how was the honeymoon?" she sighed and recalled it, looking back "Oh it was absolutely everything I dreamed of.. India was gorgeous, the Taj Mahal was breathtaking, the mountain hillsides of Brazil was like being one step closer to heaven.. and Paris was.. perfectly romantic." She winked at Ratigan making him smile, as he suddenly looked around "Where is Alexander?"

Everyone remained silent until Ginger spoke up "You didn't hear?" Nicolas motioned the couple to the study as everyone assumed their jobs.

* * *

><p>Nicolas and the couple went to Ratigan's desk and brought out a small piece of paper, with the letter cracked open. Ratigan opened the paper and read silently:<p>

_Dear Uncle James and Rosalie, _

_I have come to the sudden realization that I have become that age where I need to explore on my own. I understand that this is against your wishes, but I have good reasoning. I have raised enough funds with the help of my 'Uncles' and my birthday money, I know a great deal of maps and locations thanks to my fathers research. I do not or have indifferent feelings towards you, I just have a sense that there is something meant for me far beyond London… I love you both and I will write you back very soon. Please DO NOT WORRY, I am a Ratigan of course, what could go wrong. _

_-Alexander Green_

Ratigan dropped the letter and sighed "How come we didn't get this?" Rosalie held him on the shoulders "Hey, it's alright, he's a smart kid.." she bit her lip "I'm nervous too.. but he said to not worry.."

Ratigan stood up and muttered to himself as Rosalie stubbornly grabbed his face "Padriac James Ratigan! As your wife and confidant I want you to promise me that you will not worry.." her eyes grew wide as he didn't answer, she held his face closer "James! Promise me!"

He sighed in defeat "I promise my dear, I will not worry about Alexander.." behind his back he crossed his fingers, noticed by Nicolas, who shook his head in annoyance.


	3. Chapter 3

**Three weeks later..**

Ratigan had went all over London, all through his connections, his thugs connections to search for his nephew, behind Rosalie's back. He knew he made a promise, but this boy was part of his flesh and blood. He had made a promise to his sister that he would take care of the children.. But Alex consequently wasn't a child anymore.. he had the same spirit as Ratigan at the same age, adventurous, mischievous, almost to a point of being lonely. His thoughts were cut off when he stopped in front of 221 ½ baker street. He rolled his eyes and knocked on the door.

Basil proudly opened the door "Welcome to Baker Street, Please do come-" he stopped and crossed his arms with pride "Professor Ratigan, do you need my help?" he laughed and motioned him to come in "Please come in, excuse the mess, Mrs. Judson is on vacation.." he walked in and noticed piles upon piles of paper work toppled on top of each other. The entire room was in a mess as he saw Dawson sitting at the desk, shuffling through paperwork. Ratigan noticed a blackboard covered with different papers, and a map of Beijing, China. Basil stood in front of the board, blocking his view, he cleared his throat "If you do not mind peeking in my work.." he motioned him to a chair in front of the fireplace and he sat down.

Ratigan sighed "I need your help."

Basil sat in the green chair across from him "Now I just thought you wanted to catch up." Ratigan rolled his eyes and handed Basil the letter Alex left. Basil's eyes glazed across the letter "Your nephew.." he analyzed the letter at his desk, first putting it under the magnifying glass "It's hard to determine where he might have gone to.." he pondered and lit his pipe, analyzing the letter once more, "There is some noticeable ink spatters.. Can determine he was in a rush of some kind.." Basil looked at the professor "Any inkling he was in some sort of trouble with anyone? He is a green of course.. His parents were London socialites.. Any kind of person that would want to hurt him or his family?"

Ratigan thought for a moment and sighed "No one I could think of.." he sat up and looked around as he buried through his thoughts. Basil pat him on the shoulder "I will keep a look out for any information." He opened the door "He'll show up when he's ready.. Remember you and me when we were boys? Never ready to settle down.. Its probably a phase." He motioned to Dawson "Me and Dawson are in the middle of a case, and we are in need of some help requiring some… documents, We have approached with an olive branch to no avail, so we need some… extra assistance getting them, if you do catch my drift."

Ratigan smiled wide "Basil of Baker street needs MY help.. stealing?"

Basil's face turned "Now I did not say anything about stealing.. just aquireing something without permission.." Ratigan smiled "Very well.. When?"

"Tomorrow night..eight o' clock meet us in the alley of the Royal Museum of Document Holdings building." He nudged him "I bet you are familiar with that building.."

Ratigan scowled "All I remember is that I ended up with a broken arm and a broken artifact.." he walked out the flat and shut the door.

* * *

><p>Rosalie sat with Victoria and Ginger in the kitchen as they started to whisper among each other "No! NO. way." Ginger whispered "How are you going to tell him?" she tugged on her friends sleeve.<p>

Rosalie hushed her "I'm thinking at a nice private dinner, maybe tomorrow night.."

Victoria couldn't contain her excitement "You need to tell him NOW!" the little white mouse squealed as Ginger held her mouth shut "Darlin' you need to hush about this.. Rosalie needs to do this on her own!" Rosalie nodded "Please Victoria.. do not spill this to anyone.. rumors spread fast."

At that moment, Ratigan walked in the kitchen with a bundle of roses, he smiled and handed it to Rosalie "For you my dear." She smiled and smelled the roses "It feels like I haven't seen you in days darling.." she watched him pour a drink of water "Where have you been?"

He took a sip and choked on it, then nervously smiled "I-I've been.."

She smiled "Oh I know.."

His eyes became wide "You do?"

"Of course I do! You've been taking care of business since after the honeymoon after all.." she giggled and sat up, rubbing his face "You poor thing.. your getting back to your schedule.." she kissed him on the cheek "I actually have some news for you.." the girls left them in peace.

"Yes my dear what is it?" he smiled as she placed the roses in a vase "Well actually we need to meet somewhere more private.." she noticed the girls poking in on them. Ratigan noticed as well "Yes, anywhere and anytime.."

"Okay, tomorrow night at eight, Rigor's restaurante." Ratigan's eyes went wide "Oh.. alright.."

She kissed him on the cheek "Can't wait.. I have something very, very important to tell you." She left Ratigan in the kitchen to his thoughts _Excellent… how am I going to get out of this.. I guess this news is going to have to wait.._

**_I WONDER... REVIEW AND FOLLOW!_**


	4. Chapter 4

Rosalie wandered through the streets of London with Ginger, "SO how is the planning going?" Rosalie said as they walked through the endless peddlers wanting them to buy. Ginger sighed "Nicolas is as bad as Ratigan.. both the most nervous men on the planet." The girls giggled and Rosalie patted her back "You better get started..I basically had to drag James down the aisle.." they stopped in front of a toystore window and noticed three little children playing with their father and mother with all the different toys. The father picked up one of the mice children and hugged them, making them giggle.

Ginger held a hand to her heart "Oh isn't it divine Rosie?" she nudged her friend, Rosalie nodded as a man walked out of the store, a tan mouse with a red mustache "Hello ladies! Can I help you?" he smiled warmly as Rosalie spoke up "Oh nothing.. just admiring these wonderful toys! They move so life like!"

The toymaker blushed "Oh thank ye'" he brought out his paw for him to shake "Hiram Flaversham."

Rosalie hesitated as Ginger took his hand "Nice to meet you! I am Ginger Howley, and this is my friend Rosalie Hampstead-Ratigan." As Ginger said that last word, Hiram's face dropped in fear "Y-You are-" he fainted and Rosalie rolled her eyes "Great, now look what you did.." she picked him up, Ginger laughed "At least I shook his hand." taking him into the store.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later, Hiram woke up to see Rosalie's green eyes peering into his, with a wet cloth being dabbed on his forehead "Mr. Flaversham?" she smiled compassionately "Mr. Flaversham?" he woke up and sat up on the couch in fear "You're the wife of- I mean your married t-to.."<p>

Rosalie bit her lip nervously "Yes I know, I am the wife of Professor P. James Ratigan.." she held his hand "Please don't be afraid." and he broke away in fear and anger combined "You don't know what you have done to me and my daughter! I have every right to be afraid. Now leave this instant!" he pointed to the door and Rosalie began to walk away as he tended to his toys. Rosalie motioned for Ginger to leave as she approached him "I have heard the story numerous times before.. and I do apologize for whatever pain he brought upon you and Olivia.. he has changed."

He crossed his arms and Rosalie continued "If I was able to see something in him, I mean.." she laughed "I'm his wife.. maybe you could to." He stayed silent as she approached the door "If there is one thing I was taught by my father, is that forgiveness means letting go of hate.. have a good day Mr. Flaversham." She walked outside as Hiram muttered to himself.

Rosalie met with Ginger as they walked down the street, Ginger was about to comfort her when Flaversham caught up with them "Miss Rosalie!" he huffed and smiled at her "I do apologize for my behavior, perhaps we could talk over some tea later this week."

"I would love to." She smiled "I think-" she was pushed to the ground by a force. Ginger and Hiram helped her up as she made eye contact with the mouse she bumped into.. he rose up off the ground, his lanky body turned around and looked right into Rosalie's eyes "Alex?!" she had recognized his yellow eyes and he fearfully ran away. Rosalie began to run after him after a gruff mouse from the jewelers store shouted "Thief! He stole my watches! Get him!"

Ginger shouted "Rosalie! Come back!" her and Hiram ran after their friend.

Rosalie huffed and puffed, following the mysterious man, almost getting run over by a carriage. The boy jumped over a cart as Rosalie followed as well. She was about to pull the boy's cloak off until he turned in an alleyway, Rosalie followed him into the darkness until.. he disappeared.. he had vanished into thin air. Ginger and Hiram caught up with the girl as she started to look around "Rosalie? What In blazes are you doing?"

The girl looked up at the fire escapes and shook her head "It was Alex.. I swear I saw him…" she stumbled as Hiram grabbed one of her arms "Come along dear, well get you some water.." Ginger grabbed the other as Rosalie looked behind her _maybe it was a hallucination.. but those eyes.. they looked so familiar.."_

**REVIEW AND FOLLOW! **


	5. Chapter 5

Ratigan waited through the alley with Nicolas, Fidget and Bill, looking at his watch every ten minutes. The watch opened as he watched the big hand reach to the fifty-five minute mark. _You made a promise…_ his wedding ring shined in the moonlight, as if it was a sign that he was not supposed to be here. Nicolas nervously paced back and forth "If Ginger finds out she'll kill me.."

Bill rolled his eyes "You have got to stop worrying Nicki, she's a woman, she's not.." he looked at Ratigan, who was not listening "Well.. you know.." Nicolas took off his hat and began to wring it nervously "You boys don't know Ginger.." he noticed the Professor sitting alone and sat next to him "Sir? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Nicolas.." he said shortly

"Weren't you supposed to have dinner with your wife tonight?" Ratigan looked at the small tan mouse and scoffed "I could say the same thing for you Nicolas.."

Suddenly, Basil appeared around the corner with Dawson following behind "Nice to see you kept your promise Professor.."

Ratigan rolled his eyes "Don't mention promises.." he stomped off as Nicolas whispered to Basil and Dawson "Three weeks back from the most romantic honeymoon possible and he already is having marital issues.." he started to follow the rest of the boys up the fire escape of the building, Basil was the last to climb up as he slowly walked around the roof, the only light was the bright moon. He watched Ratigan creep across the roof, until him and the boys stopped at a moderate sized vent. He handed Fidget the rope "Basil and I are going down, Fidget you remember what happened last time so no mistakes.."

"N-No mistakes sir!" Fidget stuttered as he handed the end of the rope to Ratigan "If my memory serves me well I remember a thin glass case holding the most private documents.. if that is what you are after."

They headed down the rope, Fidget, Dawson, Bill and Nicolas holding on tightly. Ratigan whispered "Basil stop tugging on my tail!"

"Get your cape off of my face!" he huffed until they finally reached the second floor of the building. Guards were standing and pacing back and forth in the endless halls. Basil muttered "Drat." Ratigan sent a smug look to him and slipped a hand in the pocket of his jacket. He started to wind up a small toy as Basil quirked and eyebrow "A toy Ratigan? Really? For a man who once used an axe, a gun, and an anvil to end my very life?"

He chuckled "I've learned that subtlety is a trait I should possess." He released the toy and threw it off the banister of the second floor, the small toy brought out its wings as it started to fly across the room, it flew around a guard, making him jump and chase the toy. Another guard was on the verge of falling asleep when the toy landed on his head, the other agitated guard brought up his baton attempting to hit it. The toy moved as the baton hit the sleeping guard. In a rage they both darted after the toy. Ratigan smiled smugly at Basil "My nephew's invention", who in return scoffed loudly "Whatever."

Ratigan tied the rope as both of them dangled over the case. He motioned for Basil to lift one latch of the case as he lifted the other latch. As they began to reach for the book, the small toy made its way back into the main hall, the sharp wings starting to cut the rope. The rope became smaller and smaller as the guards made its way back into the room "OY!" one shouted.

The rope finally **SNAPPED!** Basil and Ratigan both crashed onto the glass shattering it at the speed of light. The alarm's shot off as the boys, in an impulse, crashed through the glass windows and ran to their rescue. Ratigan shouted "Grab the book!" Basil grabbed it as more guards began to run through the halls. The boys narrowly escaped, as Ratigan jumped through the window, scratching and ripping his cape.

"That was outrageously close!" Basil huffed as he dusted off the glass and debris off his jacket "Your little toy could have gotten us all killed! And I could have been recognized!"

"But it got you the book didn't it old boy?" Ratigan smiled

Dawson patted Basil on the back "He does have a point Basil."

They stopped in the end of the alley as Basil reached out his hand and cleared his throat "Thank you for your assistance.."

Ratigan smiled and shook his hand "Once a thief, always a thief." and him and his boys disappeared into the night.

* * *

><p>Rosalie waited in Rigor's restaurant, looking at the clock. She was in her best gown, a dark purple dress with black lining, with her hair in curls resting at her shoulders. The waiter came to the table and smiled warmly. She sighed "Ten more minutes please.." the waiter left as Rosalie looked back at the clock; ten minutes to ten.. she started to twist and curl a piece of her hair hanging in her face. The candle in the middle of the table started to die out as Rosalie burned it out with her fingers.<p>

The waiter came to the table carrying a small box with a pink bow on top "It's for you sweetie.." she smiled slightly and rose out of her seat, exiting the restaurant.

She walked for a while, saddened and hurt until she finally leaned against a building and started to sob quietly. A large tear rolled down her face, hitting a puddle on the floor, she began to hear rustling in the alley near her and jumped.

She reached in her purse and grabbed her small knife, Ratigan had always told her, when in doubt, run and never look back.. ..and that's just what she did. She began to huff and puff as the figure continued to lurk behind her. She had run past the river front, almost tripping on some rope, feeling the presence of the creature following closely behind her. She had turned into a dark alley, going through a secret entrance into the lair that only Ratigan, the boys, and she knew about. She slammed the entrance shut and laid against the door, fueled with anger and fear.. oh yes.. Ratigan was in for it when he got home.

**REVIEW AND FOLLOW!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Did you see the look on his face!" Bill shouted as they walked through the pipes, Nicolas hushed him as they began to chortle "Basil had no idea we were even coming!" he snorted loudly as they stopped at the entrance of the lair. Ratigan hushed them as they creaked through the bars, silently creeping past the main barrel, he took out his pocket watch and saw the time "Twelve thirty.." he grumbled and loosened his cravat "Take the day off tomorrow boys.. you have helped me out a great deal." He smiled as the boys retired to the lair, probably off to get a late night drink.

Ratigan walked into the kitchen, looking around for something to eat. He walked to the cabinet, picked up a piece of cheese. He began to bite into it as a bright lantern turned on behind him "Did you have a nice night out dear?"

He turned around softly and saw Rosalie in her white nightgown and a blue satin robe tied around her waist. Her eyes brightened as she sent an icy glare to her husband "Well, I've had quite a night.. spending dinner alone, waiting for my wonderful, darling husband to meet me at the most expensive restaurant in London and-"

"Rosalie, I apologize for not attending tonight's event.. but I had an important previous engagement planned."

Rosalie crossed her arms "More important than meeting me tonight?"

He chose his words carefully and cleared his throat "Yes, well-"

"Oh well that changes everything! This thing must be more import-" she noticed the rubble on his jacket and his ripped cape, she walked closer to him and picked off a little piece of glass on his shoulder, holding it in her paw and taking a breath "Is this… broken glass?"

"It was just a-"

Without finishing a word, Rosalie was set off "James you promised! You lied to me!" She crossed her arms and started to pace back and forth "This is unbelievable! You got pardoned by the queen for Pete's sake!" she continued to pace "I guess my promises don't matter.. its not that we JUST got married.." she quickly grabbed a piece of celery from the table and started to munch on it, Ratigan looked at her and quirked an eyebrow "Rosalie you hate celery.."

She turned in her seat "Well I do now.." he continued to look at her with amazement and shook his head "But you positively despise it.."

She turned back around "Don't tell me what I do and don't like!"

Ratigan rubbed his temples and watched her continue to pace "Rosalie it was just a job, I couldn't miss out on it, I am one step closer to finding out where Alexander is!"

"More important to walk me home? I guess it didn't matter I was being followed!" Rosalie stomped out of the kitchen and walked past the lair, alerting some of the boys in the barrel. She started to pet Felicia, who purred in return. Ratigans eyes widened "Followed? You were being followed? Did you use the knife? Are you hurt?"

Rosalie smiled "Oh look Felicia, he's concerned now, isn't he baby?" Felicia rolled on her belly as Rosalie continued to pet the large cat "But it doesn't matter that he doesn't listen to his wife, that she could have gotten kidnapped or hurt or mugged or Ki-"

Ratigan touched her on the shoulders "Rosalie I had no idea.." she softened for a moment and turned to him "You promised that you wouldn't worry.." she shook her head and walked to her their bedroom. The boys peeked behind the barrel as Ratigan scowled at them and brought the bell out, they instantly scattered as Ratigan entered the room. Rosalie lied on the bed softly sobbing. Ratigan sighed "My dear, please don't cry.. I…um.."

She sat up "I am going to end up as some old, ugly, nagging housewife aren't I?" she rubbed the tears away as he chuckled "What is so funny.." she grumbled.

He sat next to her and tilted her face to his "Your concerned more than anyone in the whole world.."

She looked at him "Well of course I am!" she rested her head on his shoulder and held his hand, intertwining her fingers with his "I love you.." Ratigan smiled "I love you too." Rosalie stood up and adjusted her robe, standing in front of him "Now I have some news for you.. and there is no better time than now." She took a breath "You see, I am-"

Suddenly there was a knock on the door as Nicolas entered "Boss!" he noticed Rosalie and him talking together "OH… I'm sorry.." he fiddled with his fingers "We have some news.." Rosalie looked at her husband worriedly and he kissed her head and held her hands "Hold on to that news.." he hesitantly kissed her on the head "I will be right back." both the boys walked out of the room.

Rosalie plopped on the bed "Drat."


	7. Chapter 7

"We have received word that the abandoned shoe factory is currently being occupied.. we have no identity who is being kept there, but we are currently dabbling into it.."

Ratigan listened to Nicolas as Rosalie marched into the room "I think I know who it is.." she walked in and noticed the paperwork on the table "I was followed tonight.. and a few days ago.." she paused "Now hear me out, I think I saw Alex in the marketplace. I know it sounds ridiculous but I swear it was him.." Ratigan quirked an eyebrow "Did you see his face?"

"Yes!" her green eyes brightened "He was running from the clock repair shop.. and he ran into me.. That face, those eyes.. just like yours darling, I followed him and he disappeared." She finished and sat down "Now, Alex is part of my family too.. and I want to help find him."

Ratigan shook his head "No. Absolutely not." Rosalie was about to speak up, Nicolas jumped in between "No, no sir I really think we should bring Rosalie.."

"What?!" Rosalie and Ratigan said at the same time.

Nicolas continued "I mean she knew she saw Alex.. and she is probably one of the most resorcefull one here.." he noticed his boss cringe "Besides you sir." He cleared his throat as Rosalie grinned and kissed him on the cheek "I think that is a marvelous idea Nicolas, we'll go tomorrow night.." she walked up to her husband and kissed him on the cheek "Goodnight my wonderful husband." Ratigan smiled as he watched her leave, she winked as she closed the door. Ratigan sighed to himself, then he turned back to Nicolas with a scowl, he was about to say another word when Rosalie peered through again "James.. I'm waiting." He smiled and followed her "Coming dear.." he smiled and whispered to Nicolas "One more stunt like that.. and Felicia will have a very special treat for her." He slammed the door as Nicolas nearly fainted on the floor, he took of his hat and fanned himself "Nicolas.. keep your big mouth shut."

* * *

><p>The next morning, Rosalie met up with Lorenzo in the marketplace:<p>

"Are you serious?" Lorenzo nearly fell over, he tripped over a cart.

"Yes.." Rosalie rolled her eyes as she helped Lorenzo up off the cobblestone street.

Lorenzo shouted "And you haven't told him!?" Rosalie slapped him on the shoulder and hushed him as the townsfolk looked on with curious eyes "Do you think I haven't tried? I don't know what to do.. I'm at a loss." She huffed and sat on a stoop of a house, Lorenzo sat next to her, she heard her mutter to herself "Oh come on.. don't be like that.. Now I'm pretty lucky I didn't marry you."

Rosalie nudged him playfully as she rubbed her temples. Lorenzo paced for a moment and snapped his fingers "Rosalie, I'll talk to him."

"You mean it? I-I mean you would do that?" Rosalie sat up.

The grey mouse patted her on the back "Of course I would! I care about you and Ratigan.. your love is the strongest of any couple I know.. if I had anything you two had, I'd be on top of the world."

Rosalie smiled as she held both of his hands "Promise me you won't spoil anything.. just.. bring up the subject when, and only when it's appropriate." He was about to leave as she yanked his sleeve "And don't tell him I sent you." He smiled and was about to leave once again "But do please be-"

"Rosalie!" he yanked free "I got this! Have I ever let you down?"

She raised both her eyebrows, crossing both her arms "Long list or short list?"

Lorenzo laughed as he walked off, and disappeared behind the corner. Rosalie looked around the marketplace as she noticed a small store of weapons. She walked through the store and saw the small vendor, a little brown mouse with large glasses smiled at her. He dusted off his white shirt and adjusted his green apron "Ah Mrs. Hampstead-Ratigan.. I'd thought I'd never see you in here."

She raised her eyebrows in amazement "How did you-"

"Oh gossip goes around fast, and I actually used to work with your husband.." he chuckled and walked behind the counter "I 'ave just the thing for you!" he walked into the supply room as Rosalie looked at the wall, covered with pictures and memories. Most importantly, there were many pictures of that little mouse, Ratigan and the boys; Bill, Nicolas, and even Fidget. One picture included the mouse handing Ratigan a black pistol, with silver lining on the handle. "Ah, one of my personal best works.." he sighed "That was his pride and joy, they don't make those pistols like they used to.. not like mine anyway."

The mouse held out his hand "Bayne miss… no last name. Just Bayne." She shook his hand and looked at the pictures, Bayne smiled and pointed to them "Me and James had many adventures together.. traveled to many different places.. then one day we had 'Artistic differences' and had to leave." He chuckled "It's a long story.."

Rosalie smiled politely "Well I think he'd be happy to see you." She headed to the door "Nice meeting you Mr. Bayne." Bayne stopped her "Wait! I have something for you." He brought up the box on the counter and motioned her to it. He smiled as he opened the metal box, inside was a white pistol with gold trimming on the handle, there was a gold shape of a rose on the handle as he lifted it out of the case "I think this would be a way to make amends.."

She smiled and politely backed away "Oh I'm sorry.. I shouldn't be carrying this around.."

"Oh he's one of those husbands now.." he nudged her playfully as she looked on with amazement "Trust me.. in these times you'll need a beautiful weapon like this.. Even at his discretion " he motioned her up and down "A beautiful woman like you, I'm sure you are more than a pretty face, unless James is into that?" Rosalie scoffed "Thank you for your hospitality but I think that I have heard enough."

Bayne smiled as she reached for the door "There is more than a pretty face to you.. and I commend him for seeing it in you before you became a stuffy debutante people want you to be." Rosalie sighed and turned around, her pout turned into a grin as she grabbed the white pistol "It's absolutely gorgeous." she placed it back on the table "But I do apologize I have no money on me right now."

"For you my dear lady, it is free."

The tan mouse's eyes brightened "But sir-"

Bayne shook his head "Nonsense!" he placed the gun inside the case again and handed it to her. Rosalie was about to walk out of the door "Mr. Bayne, if you could indulge me.. how did you know I was going to come in?"

Bayne grabbed a cloth and started to wipe off the counter "Easy." He walked up to her and gently touched her on the shoulder "Ratigan always protects the people he loves." She smiled and walked out of the store "Thank you Bayne."

**REVIEW AND FOLLOW PLEASE!**


	8. Chapter 8

Lorenzo walked into the lair with an air of confidence, "I got this.." he muttered to himself "Its like a walk in the park." He smiled "I can do this.." he chuckled and adjusted his grey cravat around his neck. He knocked on the door of Ratigan's study "Come in." he heard a voice as he walked through the door.

"Ah Lorenzo! Good to see you!" he patted him on the back and motioned him to a seat "Please sit.." Ratigan started to pour two drinks "So how has London been treating you?" he handed him a small glass.

Lorenzo reached the cup to his lips "Pretty great, I mean it's much colder than my New Orleans sun.. and there are no bayous within thousands of miles.. but who is complaining?" he chuckled and took a sip, "SO how is the married life?" he rested his feet on the stool next to him "Is it everything you expected?"

"No actually not." Ratigan took a sip "I mean, it is wonderful, I never imagined I would be married.." he sat at his desk "I am lucky to have the most kind, loving, beautiful woman in the world as my wife. Rosalie is probably the best thing that has happened to me."

"And to her too.." Lorenzo smiled "I mean lets be honest, I wouldn't be able to give her the same amount of love you give her." He sat up "And hey, I can be able to say that because of how you whipped me a good one months ago.." both men laughed "Man you were angry when you kicked my butt.." both remained silent for a bit, until Lorenzo sat up "So.. what is the plan now?"

"Plan?" Ratigan smiled curiously.

Lorenzo leaned back in his seat "Well, you inherited three wonderful kid, found the woman of your dreams, fell in love, … defended her when she was in danger of certain persons.. AKA Elijah and well...my advances.. then you finally marry her and well.. that's it?"

"I should think so." He started to shuffle through papers as Lorenzo continued "Well Professor aren't you thinking about starting a family?"

Ratigan stopped shuffling and took a breath "Well.. I already have the children to deal with.. and-"

"I don't mean to pry but wouldn't you want to… you know.. have other kids.. that are yours? You can be a father!" he smiled "Take your son out for a game of catch!" he stood up "Or teach your daughter how to swordfight?" Lorenzo laughed "To have heirs! To have your generation continued!"

Ratigan shook his head "I love your enthusiasm Lorenzo but I personally do not feel ready for this.." he paused "I am not an affectionate person.. except towards Rosalie and my nieces and nephews." Lorenzo sat back down as the rat continued "But after what has currently happened with Alex, I want nothing to do with children." he placed his glass down "I don't want to put up with the menial task giving unwanted affection to a _thing_ I probably won't really love.. " he sat in his red velvet seat "So no.. I don't think Rosalie and I will be having children anytime soon."

Lorenzo bit his lip nervously as Ratigan had his back turned, the grey mouse stood up and shook his hand "It was a great time seeing you sir, I should skedaddle.." he took a last sip of his drink and headed to the door, Ratigan said one last thing "Lorenzo, lets keep this conversation between us.."

"Absolutely Ratigan." He smiled as Ratigan motioned to the table "Lorenzo would you like another drink?"

"I'd love one!" Lorenzo closed the door and cheerfully walked back to the table.

As Lorenzo walked back, Rosalie had heard the entire thing on the other side of the door. She leaned against the door and covered her mouth in disbelief. Large tears were rolling down her cheeks as she ran to her room, she plopped on the bed and started to sob.

* * *

><p>In the next few hours the boys had prepared to investigate the abandoned shoe factory, Ratigan was talking to the boys "Remember I want us to be as quick as possible.. and lets try not to get almost killed." He looked around "Where is Rosalie?" the boys shrugged their shoulders. Like magic, Rosalie slammed open the door, she was wearing dark black pants and a white blouse with long sleeves. Despite her lovely delicate facade, she was on fire as she walked in the room holding her satchel in one hand.<p>

"I'm right here." She said shortly as she began to tie her boots.

Nicolas hesitantly tapped her on the shoulder "Now, when we get there.. you and Ratigan are-"

She interrupted him "I already know."

"Yes but-"

"I don't need a recap. I know what to do." She got up from tying her boots and stared to walk to Felicia, she pet her nose and crawled up her head and sat silently on the cat's neck. The boys remained silent and Ratigan quirked and eyebrow at her behavior. He sighed and shook his head, then motioned for the boys to board. The boys were too scared to even go after her, and Ratigan pointed again, bringing out his small little bell. The boys quickly boarded Felicia as Ratigan went last.

As they traveled through the pipes, only one thing was on Ratigan's mind: _What has gotten into her?_

**REVIEW AND FOLLOW!**


	9. Chapter 9

"Nicky are you sure about this place? I heard this place is haunted…" Bill began to quiver as he clung onto Felicia's leash "I heard that the old owner was squished by a human's boot, size ten... and they had to scrape the remains off the boot after. And his soul roams the building.." Bill shook as Rosalie muttered to herself, Nicolas touched her shoulder "Rosalie are you alright?"

She held her stomach and groaned as Bill continued "I also heard that you can still hear the clomping of the old leather boots.. and you can still smell the horrid, old rubber smell-"

Rosalie suddenly shouted "Stop the cat.." she began to squirm, Nicolas tried calming her "Rosalie we-" she grabbed his collar and shouted "STOP THE CAT!" Felicia stopped moving as she slid down her tail and ran behind a building. The boys and Ratigan turned around to hear Rosalie getting sick behind the wall. She groaned and stomped back, climbing onto Felicia by her tail and walking back to the front. She plopped down and pet Felicia, who purred in return. She looked back at the boys and shook her head "What?"

Ratigan touched her shoulder "Are you alright my dear?"

She burped, alerting the boys attention, she sighed "I'm fine.. something I ate probably." She nervously smiled as the cat stopped at the gate of the factory "Well.. lets go!" she jumped off and waited for the other boys, secretly looking at the white pistol in her bag.

* * *

><p>Fidget broke open the wood on the side of the building, leaving a big enough entrance to walk through. They saw that the entire place was covered in boxes and paperwork. Ratigan looked around and motioned the boys to inspect the other side of the building. Rosalie walked beside her husband, and took out her white opal pistol. The handle glimmered in Ratigan's eyes as he turned and gasped "Where did you get that?!"<p>

Rosalie hushed him as they heard talking ahead of them. They noticed two figures leaning on small crates, looking over paperwork:

"I'm telling you kid, the closest path is through the jungle.."

"And I'm telling you old man.. the guides said to go through the pass-"

"I'm not that old!"

"I'm not a kid!"

Rosalie and Ratigan looked at each other curiously and turned their attention back to the group. Suddenly they heard rustling on the other side of the factory, consequently the men at the table heard it as well. They left the table as the couple rushed to the table to examine the documents. Rosalie picked up a book and read the title "Rocks and Stones of Ancient Prophecy" Ratigan picked up a map, similar to the one in Basil's flat, he rubbed his chin "I've seen this before.."

"Hey!" the boy rushed to them, his face covered with a mask covering his eyes and mouth. He brought out his sword and pointed it toward Ratigan, who quickly stepped to cover his wife "This fight is with you and me boy." He turned to Rosalie "Run." Rosalie ran out of the way as the fight began. The swords clanged as sparks flew in the air. The boy lept onto a crate as the rat followed him up.

Rosalie climbed onto the awning of the factory, trying to find a way to hit the boy without hurting Ratigan. Suddenly she heard bullets as the boys were fighting gunfire with the other man. Fidget had followed her up onto the awning "Rosalie! Boss said-"

"Fidget this is no time, I need help." She began to pull on a rope, holding a metal claw "Now are you going to help me?" he started to pull along with her as she noticed the fight below her.

Ratigan swiftly moved the sword and laughed "You fight almost as good as me boy." He lunged, barley missing his arm. The boy dodged as he swung on a free rope, landing behind the professor "Not bad for an old man." He laughed at the professors look of annoyance. The boy thrust once more and knocked Ratigan's sword out of his hand "Any last words." At that moment, Rosalie had swung on the hook knocking the boy off the crates. The boy landed hard on the concrete floor as Rosalie smiled at her husband "Hi Honey." He laughed "When this is over, remind me to thank you." They jumped off the crates just as they heard the boy starting to stir.

Ratigan lifted his sword as the boy got up. The boys yellow eyes became wide as he held his hands up in defeat. Rosalie saw this as her chance and lifted the boys mask "Alex?" she dropped the mask in amazement as Ratigan dropped his sword. Both Alex and Ragtigan looked at each other with the same dumbfounded look.

He chuckled nervously "Hey guys!" Rosalie instantly grabbed him and hugged him tightly "Alex, Oh my gosh, we thought we would never see you again!" she let go and slapped him on the shoulder, having him wince in pain "You have a lot of explaining to do Alex!" she hugged him again "Your home.."

Ratigan looked at the boy and shook his head "Good to see your well Alex.."

"Good to be back Uncle James.." he scratched the back of his neck as his Uncle held his shoulder "You had us worried."

Suddenly, the other man marched to the loving tableau. He adorned a matching mask, the boys following close behind "We tried to keep him at bay boss!" Bill said as he dragged an unconscious Nicolas "Nicky doesn't know how to fight or miss a punch for that matter."

The man started pointing at Rosalie and Ratigan "You! What are you doing here! This is trespassing! State your business!" he was mad and angry, about to bring out his own switchblade. Like Alex, his face was covered as Rosalie marched up to him and ripped off his mask, showing a tan mouse with a grey beard and bright green eyes like Rosalie's.

Rosalie marched right up to the mouse and shouted, defending her family "HEY! BACK OFF!" she suddenly stopped and looked at the mouse for only a few seconds. The mouse had the same amazed look as the girl before him.

Her eyes widened and her mouth suddenly went agape "…Father?" tears were starting to roll down her face as both of them grabbed each other in a tight embrace, not wanting to let go at any second.

The boys remained silent watching the reunion, until Ratigan muttered to himself "Father?"


	10. Chapter 10

They embraced for a long time, over ten minutes. Rosalie finally let go and looked him in the eyes "Can I have a word with you.." she noticed everyone staring, including her husband "Alone?" the boys scattered as he began "Okay, I realize-"

She slapped him hard across the face, he stumbled as he rubbed it gently "You've been alive this whole time!"

"I guess that's what I deserve.." Richard saw her pace around the floor and he shook his head "Rosalie I-"

She stopped "How did you even survive? They told me no one on board lived!"

He slumped on a crate "The boat did indeed crash, worst storm of the century.." he combed his paw through his beard "We all had to abandon ship, I jumped off and when I made it to the surface the boat sank.. I found a piece of wood big enough for me to land on." He watched her sit across from him "sailing for hours without food until I made it to another boat sailing along, they picked me up and I graciously worked on board for about ten months.." he sighed "Once the boat made it to America I made it my first priority to come home.. to my surprise the house was closed, furniture gone.. my house staff.. gone.. my only daughter.. gone."

"So that's it? You don't understand what you've done! You left me, I was alone.. afraid. I had no one but Nora to let me know it was alright. What else was I supposed to do? Wait for you to come home? They told me you died.. I had no other choice." She started to tear up and cross her arms. Her father attempted to embrace her "Do you know how it feels to be left alone, to wake up and hear that your only parent passed away." She hugged him "It's like your back from the dead.." she looked up at him "But what are you doing in London?"

On cue, the boys walked back to the family in their tight embrace. Alex was grabbed by Richard and hugged "You cheeky little monkey, when were you going to tell me you knew my daughter!" Alex let go in annoyance, he pointed to Uncle James when Richard picked up his bags "Well, we shouldn't be moping around here any longer.." he pointed to Ratigan "You, sir? Can you help me with these bags?" Ratigan quirked an eyebrow at Rosalie, who shrugged in return. Richard nudged Rosalie "Looks like you need to hire a new butler Rosalie.. this one is kind of slow."

The professor marched towards Richard as Rosalie stopped Ratigan "Father!" she grabbed his attention "This isn't a butler.. He is-"

"Oh well he isn't doing his job, whatever that is.." Richard took a double take at him "Wait a minute.. YOU!" he crossed his arms "You were the one who stole my shipments years ago! TEN TIMES!" he huffed "I knew I wouldn't forget those yellow eyes!'

Rosalie gasped "Daddy, you don't mean.."

"The one I told you about years ago! Who stole my ivory statues! The paintings! The jewels of Zanzibar! My livelihood gone! IT WAS ALL HIS FAULT!" he pushed him "What are you going to do now hmm? Steal more loot eh?" he pointed to Rosalie "Kidnap my daughter?" Ratigan was beginning to turn red "Well actually I have-"

"You criminal! You Vagrant!" he spat the words out like poison "Rosalie come, we are leaving!"

That rage was recognizable by Rosalie, who stood in front of Ratigan. "Father this is no criminal!"

"Then who is he?!" Richard screamed.

"HE IS MY HUSBAND!" Rosalie stomped her foot down, as her husband calmed down and snickered, as if HE himself won the argument. Richard started to wobble "NO!" he said as he fell down, unconscious, laying on the cold ground. Ratigan snapped his fingers as the boys picked him up, resting him on Felicia. Rosalie sighed to herself as Ratigan held her on the shoulders "My dear, I have never seen that rage in you.. it's very… appealing."

She smiled and kissed him on the cheek, making his ears perk up "You're my husband, he's gonna have to get used to it… now get the bags 'Butler'.." she boarded Felicia as Ratigan huffed and grabbed her father's bags.

**I KNOW IT'S SHORT.. BUT I REALLY WANTED TO ESTABLISH WHAT HAPPENED TO RICHARD!**

**REVIEW AND FOLLOW!**


	11. Chapter 11

"Daddy?" Rosalie rubbed Richards head, noticing how much older he looked. He had noticeably aged, grown a small rotund belly, making him a short jolly man. She saw his beard, not very long but the same color as his hair with noticeable grey hairs scattered along the tangled mess. She sighed and rubbed his head more "Daddy? Are you alright?" he began to stir in his sleep.

He was resting on the bed in Ratigan and Rosalie's room. It was a large bed with white satin covers, and soft red satin pillows. He began to wake up as he looked into Rosalie's eyes "Rosalie?..I…" he sighed and rubbed his head "Baby, I had the most horrible dream… "

Rosalie tried to hush him as he continued "..I had a dream that we we're separated for a LONG time.. almost four years…"

She played along as best as she could "..No.." she smiled as he kept going:

"Yes!" he sat up on the bed "I come back and… you got married!"

She nervously moved in her seat as she calmed him down "You had quite a fall, and you might want to sit down when I give you this news." She saw him curiously sit back down "You see I am-"

"Rosalie, you wouldn't believe who you married in my dream!" he didn't let her answer "He was a large, old, ugly, thieving-" at that moment, Ratigan walked into the room, softly shutting the door. Richard's eyes went wide "NO! It's true!" he closed his eyes "Wake up! Wake up! This is a dream!" he muttered to himself like an insane person.

Rosalie smiled and linked her arm into Ratigan's who smiled at her lovingly in return "Daddy." She cleared her throat, alearting his attention "I'd like to introduce you to Professor Padriac James Ratigan.." she proudly held up her head "My husband."

Richard's eyes almost popped right out of his head "Rosalie.. may I have a word with you alone?" she sighed and looked at her husband, who nodded and left outside. The door closed as he paced back and forth "Married?" he huffed "Of all the people in the universe! Him!"

"Father-"

"Don't father me! What happened when I…"

"Died?" she answered as she crossed her arms "Well.. I fell in love, that's what happened."

He rubbed his chin, obviously ignoring her "We can still fix it! Lorenzo? What about Lorenzo?"

She nervously twisted her fingers "Right before I left to London…I told him I wasn't ready."

He turned red "WHAT?" he almost fell on the floor "I practically gave you to him! Blessing and everything!"

"I am not something you can just give away!" she crossed her arms again as she marched to the door. Richard yelled "You expect me to be happy that you married a criminal! He didn't even ask for my blessing!" he thought for a second as his green eyes widened, similar to his daughter "There is still time! There must be some loophole! We need to ask a priest 'Can you still be legally married without the father's blessing?'" he smiled and grabbed her hand "Rosalie there is still time! Get your coat! We are getting you out of this! We're going home!"

Rosalie stomped her foot down "No Father!" she broke away "I am home. James loves me and I love him.."

"He's a criminal!" he shouted.

"He's been pardoned!" she shouted, overtaking his volume.

She walked to the door in a huff "You can drag me by my hair, throw me in a bag and take me thousands of miles away but I will find my way back to him.. this is my home.. wherever he is." She grabbed the doorknob and slammed the door. Leaving Richard to plop on the bed in frustration. He sighed and grabbed a pillow, covering his face. He muffled to himself "Just like her mother!"

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW AND FOLLOW! THINGS ARE ABOUT TO BOIL OVER!<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

-WHILE ROSALIE AND RICHARD WERE TALKING-

* * *

><p>Ratigan closed the door to their bedroom, looking at the boys in frustration. He took out his cigarette pole as the boys graciously took out their lighters and matches. He puffed so that the smoke filled the air in grey circles.<p>

"So how is it going?" Nicolas asked as his boss looked to the door.

"WHAT?" is all they heard from the door. The boys cringed as they heard Richard yelling from the locked door, Rosalie was really earning an earful. Nicolas took off his hat and twisted it "Are you sure that Rosalie's okay in there?"

"I am not something you can give away!" said Rosalie behind the door.

Ratigan's ears perked up as he smiled "I think she is going to be fine."

"So what is he so mad about?" Fidget hobbled to Bill, who smacked him across the head "Are you stupid? Boss married Rosalie!" Ratigan quirked an eyebrow as Bill stuttered "I-I-mean that in the best possible way sir-"

He sighed and sat at the stairs to the lair "I understand.." Bill took a breath of relief as the boys sat in silence. The noise in the other room became silent as well, Ratigan thought for a second "There is actually something I need you boys to do.." he scribbled something on a piece of paper and handed it to the boys. He proudly lit up as he sat up "Now go! Off with you!" the boys scurried off, just as Rosalie went through the door "..Wherever he is!"

She huffed and slammed the door, leaning against it and rubbing her temples "Ugghhhhh." She growled as Ratigan snickered "You think my pain is funny?" she crossed her arms as he laughed "I find everyone's pain funny but my own.." she sent an annoyed glance as she marched into the barrel and plopped on Ratigan's throne. He smiled as he heard her mutter to herself "Darling? Your muttering.."

She growled "I don't mutter." She sat up "He's just so…. SO… Ooooo he just doesn't…" she took a breath and looked into his eyes, folding her hands in her lap "He does not approve of us.." she looked around at the pile of jewels and the giant crown at the side of the room "I wonder why… did you really have NO idea you stole from him?"

"No.. well I mean..perhaps."

She looked at him with a curious look as he continued "I did know it was his ship… BUT if it means anything I had no idea that you were his daughter." He chuckled "When I first stole from him, he pleaded with me to spare his life 'Please spare my life! My little girl needs me!'.." he looked at her in amuzemet, but she gave him a mean glare. He chuckled nervously as she crossed her arms "I didn't even mention that 'special' part of our story.." she huffed. The girl stood up and began to pace, her boots making the only sound on the white marble floor, she blew a piece of auburn hair out of her face.

"..Since he died.. I would have dreams of him so many times.. about the ocean.. does that make sense?"

Ratigan nodded and sat down at his chair as she continued "I remember when I was little, I sat on his lap and asked him how many years he was going to live." She chuckled "He told me one hundred years.. Would you believe it? That little five year old girl did." she sighed "After I got news that he died, I didn't know what to do.. Who was going to be my best friend? Who was going to advise me and teach me anymore?.. besides Nora… Who was going to walk me down the aisle.." she started to tear up and quickly rubbed the tears away from her green eyes "I love my father.. I just wish he would understand that I can make my own decisions.." she walked away as he quickly grabbed her hand, spinning her around to face him. Ratigan smiled gently as he held her, hearing her cry as she buried her head in his chest. He lifted her chin "If I have any say at all.. I think he should be grateful to have a beautiful, wonderful, caring daughter like you.."

She smiled "And I think..if he can give us the chance, he can see that besides the thieving.." she chuckled "Kidnapping and attempted murder.." he chuckled as she fixed his cravat "He can see that we really are happy." She kissed him as they heard voices behind him "You two love birds really don't know how to quit do you?"

Alex leaned in the doorway as the couple looked at him "I'm sorry, you can keep going.." both of the adults sent a frustrated look to the boy as they motioned him inside "Okay.. about the letter-"

"We are not upset." Rosalie said "We just would like an explanation." She crossed her arms and looked at Ratigan, who's eyes were wider than his face, He was about to speak as Rosalie hushed him.

* * *

><p>Afte a few minutes, Ratigan, Rosalie and Alex sat down to talk about his month of traveling:<p>

"See.. When you two left for your honeymoon.. I had some time to think to myself." He folded his hands "I looked back at how much my mother and father traveled at my age! So I decided to… you know?"

"Take it upon yourself?" Ratigan finished "..No forewarning? This was just spur of the moment?"

Alex nervously looked around "Yeah!" he chuckled "I took the next boat out of London, traveled around Chile.. Applacian mountains.." he muttered underneath his breath "..Bejing."

"What was that?" Rosalie said as Alex tugged on her white sleeve "Rosalie! I met your father along the way as well! Swell guy, I had no clue he was even your father!" he squirmed in her seat as his yellow eyes widened "When I was in Chile, I stumbled upon the old man in a market place. I needed a guide through the mountains and he helped me.. He kept going on about how he was looking for his daughter.." Alex slapped his head in embarrassment "I should have known.. You two have the same green eyes.. and the same temper!"

Rosalie allowed herself to laugh for just a moment "If he is as stubborn as me.. it's going to take some time for both of us to cool off."


	13. Chapter 13

Rosalie walked out of the barrel, Ratigan and Alex following close behind. She noticed the bedroom door wide open and gasped as she ran in "Daddy?" she looked at the boys "Where did he go?"

Nicolas stuttered as he got up off the floor "He wouldn't listen… Your father is pretty strong."

"Do you know where he went?" Rosalie sighed.

"Well." Bill started "He said something about.. going to make things go his way? He was rambling on and on about seeing Nellie about talking to Lorenzo?"

Rosalie slapped her head and looked at Ratigan with the same annoyed glare "He's going to get Lorenzo involved…" she grabbed her cloak "I have to go.. he's just going to scare Aunt Nellie to death, now that he's alive.." she was about to walk out the gate when Ratigan snapped his fingers, seeing Bill hand him his hat "I'm going with you."

They both walked out of the entrance, the rest of them watching the two leave. Alex wandered off to his room, mysteriously shutting the door.

"Have a good trip, dear brother?" a voice was behind him.

Alex quickly turned around and laughed "Victoria! I missed you!" he held her close. The girl broke away "Alex, what were you doing in Bejing?"

"How did you know about that?" Alex's yellow eyes widened

Victoria crossed her arms "Well, I have been taking lessons in deduction.. For example, the slashes on your jacket indicate you have been in the Yanshan Mountains.. The dust on your forehead indicates you have been at the docks of Bejing for about" Victoria took a sample and ran it through her fingers ".. and.." she smelled the air "I can smell Zha Jiang noodles and sea water."

Alex applauded her "Well, Well, Well.. I am very impressed." He laughed "You're beginning to sound like Basil of Baker street." She avoided his eye contact "Victoria! No way!" he laughed "Do you know what Uncle James would do if he learned you were taking lessons from Basil-"

"Please don't tell!" Victoria pleaded "I have nothing to do here! It's not fair that you boys get to have all the fun! I went to Basil about a month after you, Uncle James and Aunt Rosalie left.." she paced back and forth "I asked him to teach me.. I was so interested. So… what do you want in return for you to shutup?"

"Do you still have that necklace mom left you?"

She sighed and handed him a small wooden box, he quickly grabbed it and walked out the window "If Uncle James asks where I am.. tell him I went to visit the Brewster's."

She laughed "To go visit your girl friend?"

"Shut it." He slipped out, walking through the secret entrance.

* * *

><p>Inside the bright Plunket manor, Nellie was busy reading her morning paper as she heard a knock on the door "Charlie can you get that please?"<p>

Charlie happily marched to the door "Yes madam.." he opened the large white door "Hello sir can I-…. Oh my.." he fell over as Nellie huffed "Honestly Charlie, you can't be so skittish when we get a new guest-" she stuttered "R-R-Richard?! Back from the dead?!"

"Nellie before you faint, yes it's me!" he grabbed her hands "I survived the ship wreck and now I-" Nellie slapped him hard on the cheek, making him wince "You and Rosalie have that in common..but I guess I deserve it."

Nellie kneeled down to try and revive Charlie "Do you have any idea what kind of shock this is?!"

"You're telling me!" the brown mouse yelled "I come back to expect my little girl and my dear great aunt mourning my sudden loss, but suddenly I come back to see my daughter has moved on… and… married a-a.."

"A nice young man! I for one approve.." she sat up, watching Richard gawk at her "What did you expect Richard?! That she would hold everything? Convinced you would come back? After she was kidnapped by Ratigan, things happened to work differently and both of them fell in love.."

"I realize she has grown-" his green eyes widened "Wait what? She was kidnapped? By her OWN husband?!"

Nellie sighed "Yes, Yes, I know.. it's a long story.. like if it was a story it would take AT LEAST sixteen chapters." She patted him on the back "But if you just gave them a chance.. maybe you can see they really are happy. Maybe a dinner?" he had no time to answer "That would be perfect! Charlie wake up! I need you to go write an invitation.. For Rosalie and Ratigan to come here tomorrow night!" she giggled "Oh this will be perfect!" she grabbed Richards arm as he stopped Charlie and whispered in his ear.

Charlie quirked an eyebrow "Y-Yes Mr. Hampstead."

* * *

><p>After they received the news about the <em>Peace offering, <em>they both decided to go. Ratigan and Rosalie rode on Felicia on the dark and cold night, all the way to the manor. Rosalie nervously started to check every part of her dress, her dark purple gown shined in the moonlight as she attempted to fix the long sleeves that left her shoulders bare. She looked over at Ratigan, dressed in his finest suit and top hat. She begun to fix his cravat when he stopped her "Rosalie! I am fine!"

She squeaked "Sorry.. I'm just nervous."

"There is nothing to be nervous about my dear, it is just another dinner party."

Rosalie rolled her eyes "Yeah.. just another party with my father.. who hates you."

"Rosalie." He tilted her face to his, meeting his bright yellow eyes "Repeat after me.. It is going to be fine." She stayed silent "Rosalie.."

"It is going to be fine." She sighed and rested her head on his shoulder "I suppose you're right…"

"Naturally." He smiled. Rosalie playfully nudged him "I think that is why I married you." Felicia meowed as they slid down her tail.

Nellie smiled "Oh please come in! Come in!" she giggled "I haven't seen you two since the wedding!" she hugged both of them and suddenly quirked an eyebrow, staring at her stomach, which was hidden by her dress "Rosalie? Have you gained weight?"

She nervously looked around "Well.. I kind of spoiled myself on the honeymoon, you know!"

"Oh of course!" Nellie motioned to the dining hall "Right this way! Richard is preparing right now for dinner, he'll be down in a few minutes." She looked at Ratigan "Oh James you poor dear.. I'm surprised he hasn't put your head on a stake yet."

Rosalie rolled her eyes "He wouldn't even give him a chance, he should just disown me as his daughter."

She wrapped her arm around his "Oh don't worry my dears! He is just stubborn as a mule."

* * *

><p>"Wait what?" Lorenzo's blue eyes brightened.<p>

Richard paced back and forth in the library he dragged Lorenzo into. He made sure that Lorenzo had arrived at least an hour before Rosalie and that… husband of hers arrived at the front step. He was going to put an end to this madness "Rosalie got married.. right?"

"Yes." Lorenzo said.

Richard smiled wide "Without my blessing! There has to be some kind of loophole.."

"Richard you have really lost your marbles.."

Richard ignored him "So, I think this is just a phase of hers.. she's always been rebellious of my wishes,.. especially with who she decided to fall in love with.."

"What are you talking about rebellious phase?! She MARRIED him! I was there! She was and is absolutely in love with him.." Lorenzo sat up in his seat.

"Until she bears a child with that… man.. I'll probably reconsider it."

"Ummm." Lorenzo stayed silent while Richard patted him on the back "Now what I need you to do is just, turn on the charm and win her back!"

The grey mouse chuckled "Richard, I love you like a father but I just can't win her back like that.." he muttered underneath his breath "Trust me I've tried." He stood out of his seat "James is not really a bad guy.. I mean.. beside all the past stuff he did.. oh and the things he said to Rosalie when we were in New Orleans…"

"What things?" he growled in surprise. Lorenzo was saved by a knock at the door. Nellie combed through her hair and looked at the boys "Rosalie and Ratigan are almost here! Now wash up for dinner."

She shut the door as Lorenzo attempted to slip out "Well, I can't stay-"

"You're butt is staying here.. Please Lorenzo.. just at least try to charm her again!" He clung on to his sleeve "I'm begging you."

He grumbled "Fine." He walked out the door "I'm warning you its not gonna work" he said as Richard gleefully jumped in the air. Richard quickly followed him outside the room, as Rosalie and Ratigan hung up their coats in the closet. Rosalie turned around "Lorenzo?! What are you doing here?"

Richard hung an arm around Lorenzo's shoulder "I asked him to join us for dinner." He pushed him into Rosalie, making her push him off. She quickly clung an arm on Ratigan's arm "Sounds fun. Doesn't it darling."

Ratigan quickly caught on and kissed her cheek, noticing Richard's mustache twitching "Oh yes.. So. Much. Fun."

Richard cleared his throat and glared at the tall rat "Professor."

"Mr. Hampstead." Ratigan smiled wide at the small mouse. Nellie quickly appeared between both of them "Now let's not stay here with our tummies rumbling.. dinner is served." Richard nudged Lorenzo, who rolled his eyes and linked his arm with Rosalie's "May I escort you?" she looked at Ratigan and sighed "Yes you may Lorenzo.." and he quickly took her into the dining room. Nellie linked her arms with Ratigan and patted his hand reassuringly.

At the dining table, things continued to be awkward. Richard making eye contact with Ratigan.. like a hawk and its prey.

Nellie smiled "So.. Rosalie, tell us a little about where you live."

The girl looked around nervously, evading eye contact with her father "Oh.. well… James owns his own property.. Don't you darling!"

"Ah.. yes.. a quaint little property with a.. gated area.. and an abundance of friends and neighbors.." he smiled at her lovingly.

Lorenzo nodded in agreement "Oh you're talking about the sewers right?"

Ratigan growled at the grey mouse, making him sink in his seat "Lorenzo.."

Richard glared at Ratigan "A rat from the sewers.. how original.." Ratigan suddenly bent his metal spoon at the harsh remark. Rosalie mouthing softly "Are you O.K?" which he replied with a soft nod.. but a firm lip.

Nellie glared at Richard, who picked at his food, She then smiled "I suppose that would be a fine place to raise the children!"

Suddenly, Both Richard and Ratigan choked on their appetizers. Both men coughed from across the long table, not being able to breathe. Ratigan and Richard both took a breath at the same time as he nervously chuckled "Miss Nellie, it is a little early to be thinking about that isn't it?"

Richard took a sip of his drink "Indeed, I just started eating."

"Richard!" Nellie said.

Ratigan crossed his arms "What is that invented to mean?"

"Father, It's great. Alright?" Rosalie stopped the tension and blew a piece of hair out of her face.

Richard pointed to the large rat "Well for his type… yes."

"My type?" Ratigan sat up.

Lorenzo slivered out of his seat "I think I need to use the restroom.."

Charlie walked out of the kitchen doors "Dinner is served."

"Never mind. I can hold it." he pushed his seat close to the table as the many plates where placed on the table by the other servants. Everyone began to smile at the smell of the food, all except Ratigan and Richard.

The tan mouse grabbed the small claw of lobster before Lorenzo did and started to cut through it "So any grandchildren from you, I should expect them to be?.."

Ratigan quickly grabbed a turkey leg and ripped through it "Part Rat… yes.."

Nellie smiled "Not that there is anything wrong with that.. right Richard?" She glared again.

"Oh no no no! of course not!" he ate a piece of fish "Assuming you don't eat your own young?!'

Rosalie gasped "Father!"

Ratigan smiled evilly "OH no, us vermin usually enjoy the ones that have been abandoned and placed into arranged marriages."

"James, please!" Rosalie shouted in embarrassment across the table.

"I only did that because I love her!" Richard split the shell of the lobster in half.

Ratigan bit into his turkey leg, like a barbarian "Oh yes.. go into hiding for over two years, or decide to be honest with your only CHILD!"

"You wouldn't understand, you're not her father!" they continued to rampage through the food, ripping it to shreds and sending it flying through the air. Nellie sighed in defeat "It's so wonderful to have the family over for dinner."

They suddenly stood out of their seat, each grabbing both sides of the beautiful desert, a one tier cake with beautiful frosting and the words _Welcome home Richard_ they continued to pull both sides until they lost their grip, and it flew through the air:

"Richard!" Nellie said.

"Aunt Nellie!"

"Rosalie!"

"James!"

"Nellie!"

The cake crashed on the table, splattering everywhere. Rosalie sat up off her seat, wiping the cake off her beautiful gown. She looked over at her father then her husband, and marched out of the dining room. Ratigan followed closely behind "Rosalie, wait."

"I have had enough, this is ridiculous.." she noticed Richard walking out of the dining room "Why would I ever believe that YOU, Richard Hampstead, my own father, the most STUBBORN man on this earth would ever be convinced that I made this choice on my-..OHhhh" she fell to the ground in pain, while Ratigan picked her up in his arms "Rosalie? Are you alright?"

Nellie pointed to the door "Take her to Dr. Dawson! Hurry!"

"Why?" Ratigan asked, still holding Rosalie in his arms.

Nellie pushed him "Just do it! Go!"

**SORRY I'VE BEEN GONE FOR SO LONG! SCHOOL IS KILLING ME... THE DINNER SCENE IS OBVIOUSLY FROM SHREK 2.. **

**REVIEW AND FOLLOW **


	14. Chapter 14

"This is all your fault." Richard muttered to Ratigan.

Ratigan scoffed as he paced back and forth in the sitting room of Basil's house, he looked at the small brown mouse sitting across from him "My fault.. Bah, if it wasn't for your meddling, Rosalie would not be in this situation."

Richard whispered to him, as Nellie kept an eye on both of them "Would you like to explain how both of you met? Hmm? Nothing says romantic like kidnapping and holding her hostage!" he watched the professor suddenly sit down embarrassingly "Well, if it wasn't for your meddling, my beautiful daughter would be Mrs. Lorenzo Rodrigo Delarosa Montoya Jimenez…" he took a breath and sat down on the couch.

Ratigan looked over at Lorenzo, who sat on a small stool "Your last name is that long?"

"It's a big family.." Lorenzo shrugged his shoulders and chuckled "But that's not the point, she didn't want to break my heart so that's why she broke off the engagement!"

"Yeah an engagement I practically paid for!" he sat up "You should have never listened to her! She clearly doesn't know what is good for her!"

Ratigan looked over at Richard "How could a father so horrible raise such a wonderful mouse like Rosalie?" he scoffed "No matter, I am sure that she will come to her senses and see it was wrong to even bring you back into her perfect life."

"It's your fault." Richard crossed his arms.

Ratigan took a deep breath "No it is not."

"Yes it is!" Richard stood up in defiance.

"No it's not!" Ratigan started to turn red.

Nellie stood put her tea down and stood up "If you ask me, I think it was both of your faults!"

They both pointed at each other and spoke in unison "But he started-"

"Shut up!" she straightened out her dress and pointed upstairs "Rosalie is a grown woman! And if you two continue to get her worked up, she'll get sick.. OR worse!" she pointed to Ratigan "Padraic James! She loves you more than anything! And once you married her, you married part of her family as well, you have to understand that her flesh and blood is closer to her than anything." Nellie looked at Richard snickering at Ratigan "And you!" Richard jumped in his seat "Rosalie is a grown woman! Smart, dependent, and resourceful.. Mainly because she was raised by an upstanding father! She can obviously make her own decisions.. even at your discretion… waiting on you to come back was not on her agenda, neither was finding someone who loves her deeply and worships the ground she walks on!" She crossed her arms "If you are not happy that things are going your way.. think of your wife and best friend Ratigan, and Richard think of your only daughter.. She made many changes for both of you. Think about that."

Dawson and Basil walked out of the guestroom and down the stairs "Well, Rosalie seems to be fine..Just some… stomach and head pain due to stress." Basil smiled at the group.

Dawson wiped his forehead "She just needs some rest." He looked at how tense everyone was in the room "And to be in a perfectly calm environment."

"May I see her?" Ratigan said with worry in his eyes.

Dawson smiled and motioned toward the stairs "That is perfectly fine professor, go right ahead."

* * *

><p>He marched up the stairs and saw Rosalie starting to get out of the guest bed, she stumbled and was about to fall when he caught her in his arms "Rosalie my dear, you need to re-"<p>

"I know, I know I need to rest.." she held her head "I can't do this anymore.. I have something to tell you… I can't wait anymore."

"Yes my dear, what is it?" he smiled gently and took her hand.

Just as she was going to speak, the door burst open as Lorenzo shouted "Ratigan, The boys and Victoria are here.. They are in a panic about something."

Ratigan ran down stairs to see Basil setting Victoria on the long couch. She was shaking as tears ran down her face "Victoria, darling? What happened?" Ratigan touched her forehead "She's burning up.. Fight or Flight syndrome no doubt."

He turned to Basil, who quirked an eyebrow as he reached into her coat pocket "The assailants left a note." Basil opened it up and read aloud:

**YOUR TIME IS RUNNING OUT.**

**-D.S**

He looked down at Victoria who started to breathe normally "Victoria, please tell us what happened."

Victoria took a deep breath "We were all in the lair, then suddenly from my room I smelled smoke.. I heard Nicolas shout from outside, I turned around because someone threw a note attached to a stone at my window.. Nicolas came in grabbing me as I grabbed the note. We took out the fire, boarded Felicia and left.." she grabbed the note from Basil "Well, if I could recognize anything is that the soot on the stone was from one of the boiler rooms on a trade ship arriving on the south dock. The note also has been written on a quail feather pen." She slumped in her chair and took a breath.

"Well." Ratigan "Victoria you deduction skills astound me.. My word you're starting to sound like.." he looked over at Basil "No… impossible. Tell me it's not true."

Basil quirked an eyebrow "Well, I thought you knew old boy.. Victoria has been taking lessons-" he stiffened and looked over at Victoria "Miss Green.. did you lie to me?"

Victoria slinked in her chair deeper "Well, I just.. Funny story-"

Basil stomped his foot down "I asked you if it was fine with your Uncle! You even gave me a signed form.."

Ratigan's eyes widend "Signed form?!" he looked over at the boys who were shaking, Bill was pushed forward "Bill." Ratigan crossed his arms.

Bill turned pale and fainted as Ratigan slapped his head in embarrassment. Basil looked at Victoria "Young lady I will talk to you about this later."

Ratigan poked him on the shoulder "No. I will." His voice deepened as Basil rolled his eyes.

Nellie was watching the whole sight, as Richard touched her shoulder "Who's children are those?" he chuckled "They can't be Ratigan's are they? God bless those kids."

The white mouse crossed her arms "As a matter of fact they are. Again, like I told you.. it is a LONG story." She saw Mrs. Judson "Mrs. Judson, darling I'll help you make some tea." She left into the kitchen as Richard observed Ratigan and the two green children.

Ratigan looked around "Where is Alexander?"

Victoria sighed and sat up "He left to visit Mavis…"

**AN: IT'S CLEAR THAT BOTH MEN HATE EACH OTHER, BUT IT'S UP TO ROSALIE TO CHOOSE WHAT PATH IS BEST FOR HER.. AND SHE STILL HAS A SECRET TO TELL! NOW WE FINALLY GET LORENZO'S LAST NAME, DECIDED TO MAKE IT LONG BECAUSE I'M AWEFUL AND HE HAS SOME SPANISH ROOTS IN HIS FAMILY. I WILL BE UPDATING MORE OFTEN BECAUSE IM ON BREAK FROM SCHOOL! YAY! THIS IS WHERE I LEAVE YOU! **

**REVIEW AND FOLLOW!"**


	15. Chapter 15

"Sweet voluptuous Mavis.. Your eyes, like the bright leaves on the autumm trees. Your hair! Golden as the sun!" A grey mouse proclaimed as he kneeled on one knee. He was dressed in the most perfect light blue coat, his black hair slicked back in the most proper fashion.

Mavis on the other hand was dressed in a light blue dress with a high collar, what all the ladies in London were wearing. In just a couple months, Mavis has grown insane living in London. Being told how to dress, how to eat, how to talk like a lady. What Mavis really wanted was to be free and do what she wanted to do… and the other problem was that she was very homesick. She missed the warm New Orleans sun, the bayou, and even the common simple folk that she lived among. Her father Rodger has been dropping hints of a suitor, so that Mavis will come to her senses and settle down. The cream mouse rolled her eyes and blew a piece of her icy blonde hair out of her face. If her short boycut wasn't enough of a hint, she really wasn't like the generic girls that roamed the cloudy streets.

"Oh Sir Stachwhick.. you flatterer." She sighed and let go of his grip.

The young mouse stood up "Please call me Gerald."

"Gerald, listen I really do appreciate your visit." She started to walk towards her room "But what I would really want is some alone time." Gerald grabbed her hand "But I have twenty more minutes of poetry about you!"

"Really?" she huffed "Please continue." She said through gritted teeth.

He took no time to breathe "Your lips are like a red, red, rose! The tan spot around your eye, like… um… dirt?" he chuckled as she rolled her eyes "Really Gerald, I have been swooned.."

"Really Miss Brewster?" he nearly fell on the floor.

She playfully nodded "Yes! But I really need to reflect on your words of love and affection..alone."

Gerald nodded fast "Oh yes of course! I await our next visit with fainted breath!" he scurried out as Mavis headed to her room. She sighed and looked herself in the mirror, disgusted and ashamed. She plopped on her bed, looking up at the ceiling when she heard something being thrown at her window. She opened the glass window just as something hit her in the face and sent her to the floor "Ow!"

"Sorry!" she heard a voice say. Mavis stood up rubbed her head, then looked into the darkness of the outside patio where the voice was coming from "Who's out there?"

"Mavis it's me!" Alex waved from the grassy area "Can I come in?"

She scoffed "Alexander?! What in blue blazes are you doing here?" she leaned on the sill "Why can't you be a normal boy and use the front door?"

He smiled wide, displaying his sharp white teeth "What can I say? I like to make an entrance. Now come on Rapunzel, let down your beautiful hair." He kicked a rock "I really missed you, Mavis… I don't know how I could go another day without being beside you."

She blushed hard and suddenly shook her head "Last time I checked, you had a 'mission' to some part of the world.. leaving me all alone in a city I don't even know about.. I hope you caught some rare disease."

He paced back and forth, slowly huffing at his paws to keep them warm "That's a little dark for you Mavis."

"Well you get the point." She looked around "And now my father, bless his soul.. is setting me up with suitors, expecting me to fall weak at the knees for the next goof that walks through my door."

His yellow eyes widened "What? why?!"

"Because I've been waiting for you!" she immediately regretted it as she watched him smirk. He smiled up at her "I hope you don't mind that I use the window instead." He watched Mavis blush again and chuckled "Now can you please give me a hand?"

She started to applaud him, making him roll his eyes "Ha! Ha! Very funny.." he watched her close the window in annoyance "No! Please Mavis! I'll stop making jokes! Don't close the window!" he suddenly thought to himself and snapped his fingers "How am I going to give you your present?" he looked innocently as Mavis slowly opened the window and threw out a long line of dresses tied together.

He slowly approached the top window and sit on the windowsill, taking a breath. He picked up the line of dresses and laughed "I can see you're not a fan of fine fabrics…"

"Well the students and teachers at _Mrs. Burns School for elegant young ladies_ says they are all the rage." She huffed and sat on the green armchair across from her bed. Alex looked at the pained look on her face. She hated it here. She depended on Alex to show her what was great about London, and he ruined it on his own selfish decisions.

"Mavis, I'm sorry. You're really miserable here aren't you." His ears perked down behind him "If I had any idea I would have stayed.. You know London isn't that bad.." she looked up at him and rubbed her tired eyes in annoyance. Alex laughed "Okay, Okay, some parts are.. but I promise you its going to be alright.." he handed her a small box "Trust me."

Her brown eyes widened "What is this?" she opened the box to reveal a pink stone necklace. The pink stone had silver wire around it, wrapped elegantly around the stone, with a small wire butterfly connected to it. The pink stone had no specific shape, her fingers glazed across the stone as she noticed the pink turned into a deep red towards the bottom. She gasped "Alex, it's beautiful."

He picked up the chain and wrapped it around her neck "It was my mothers."

She grabbed the chain "Alex I couldn't."

He insisted to wrap the chain around her neck "No.. it's alright. Victoria would wear it for one day and then toss it." he held the stone in his hands "It's a really important stone.. I couldn't think of anyone else to take good care of it." they looked into each other's eyes for just a moment, their noses growing closer and closer when suddenly there was a knock on the door "Mavis can I come in?"

"Father?"

"Mr. Brewster!" Alex tripped as he ran to the window. Mavis helped him up "If he sees you he will KILL you!"

"Why would he do that? Mr. Brewster approves of me, right?" he saw Mavis look away "What? Really? he doesn't like me? I saved your life in New Orleans! Twice!"

"Well.. Since he heard that you left… he thinks your some kind of ruffian, thieving and pillaging different places… He doesn't think highly of you anymore."

"Mavis, are you decent?" Rodger said from behind the door.

She nervously looked around "I'm getting dressed!" he started to push Alex out the window "Good to see you, appreciate the gift, parting is SUCH sweet sorrow." He stooped over the window as Mavis closed the window just in time.

"Knock, knock!" The white mouse entered "Mavis are you alright?"

"Oh yeah I'm fine.. just hanging around." She laughed

He sat on the chair "So how was Gerald?"

Mavis rolled her eyes "Another disappointment."

Rodger laughed at his daughter "Oh well dear I'm sure someone good will show up. We just need to keep trying." Mavis suddenly perked up "Well, you know daddy, Alexander Green isn't bad, maybe if-"

"That kid from New Orleans?" he scoffed "Mavis you know I don't approve of him.. He's.. different."

"You mean part rat?"

"No!" he scoffed "I mean he doesn't know how to settle down, not really sure what path he really wants to go down.. and I don't think he's the right choice for you. I'm positive he is a good lad, but he just doesn't seem all there.. still living in fantasy land to me."

"He's very inventive, smart, generous.. kind. Looks to everyone but himself.. at times." She looked towards the window as Rodger sighed "Maybe you need to stop fantasizing." He kissed her on the head and left the room "Goodnight darling."

"Goodnight daddy." She smiled and watched him shut the door. She ran to the window and saw Alex clinging on to the window sill "Look at you! Bragging about me."

"Well, don't get used to it.. Besides I'd rather be stuck with you than some snotty duke or prince..whatever."

"You _do_ like me!"

"No I don't… I have no intention." she blushed and watched him smirk up at her. Alex sighed "You know you were right.. parting is such sweet, sweet sorrow." He leaned closer to her "I can't go."

She smiled at him "I think I know how you feel."

"N-No.. my sleeve is stuck."

Laughing, Mavis lifted the part of his sleeve making him stumble and grab the vine next to him. He quickly crawled down and smiled up at her in her window. He ran into the dark night as Mavis watched him leave.

* * *

><p><strong>So what we have here is how Mavis and Alex's relationship has changed since my second story. Alex is my usual trouble maker, but he has the MOST beautiful heart. Mavis is annoyed and doesn't hate him, she is just annoyed at his façade when she knows how he usually is. Mavis is very dependent, and HATES to confess that she has feelings for Alex because of how much he is gonna flaunt about it. But we do get a HOT OBJECT, if you caught it! <strong>

**Thanks for the reviews! **

**Review and follow!**


	16. Chapter 16

"This is most intriguing.. I cannot recognize any other Monogram of D. S.. it seems that this person is out for you Ratigan… or the Green children." Basil began to smoke his pipe as she noticed Rosalie coming down the stairs, holding her white robe close to her. Basil smacked his forehead "Mrs. Ratigan if you would please go back to your room and rest! For your health and the-" Dawson nudged him, making him stay silent.

She disobeyed him and headed down the stairs "But could it be possible that they are only after you James? You've lived there longer.." she grabbed the note "D.S? That sounds so familiar.."

Richard pondered for a bit as Basil stopped their thoughts and grabbed the note from the girls hands "Now see here! I simply have no intention of bringing innocent bystanders into this.. case. he stomped his foot down, placing the note a drawer of a desk, which he locked up with a key. Rosalie patted Basil on the back "Thank you Basil.. I really do appreciate your assurance." she hugged him as Basil blushed awkwardly and tore himself from the embrace "Now please Ratigan take your wife upstairs.. she obviously does not care about her health!"

Rosalie looked at Ratigan innocently, who gently pulled her arm to head back to rest. She whispered to him making a mischievous glint in his eyes and made him chortle "Oh Rosalie that's wicked.." she headed up the stairs as he folded his hands "So delightfully wicked.." he then relayed the message to Fidget who nodded gleefully "Gotcha boss."

Ratigan cleared his throat "Well, I can see that we are not of use for this case.. come along children, boys.." he snapped his fingers, making everyone leave through the front door "I presume my wife will be better in the morning?"

"Right as rain.. but I think I should tell you, Rosalie is.. Never mind." Dawson smiled gently "Have a good night professor!"

"Thank you Doctor I will.." he continue to smile as he watched Rosalie at the top of the stairs pull her robe close to her and send him a wink, which he returned gladly as he grabbed his top hat, placing it on his head "Goodnight gentlemen."

They walked out to the cold night air as Rosalie whistled from her window "Boys! over here!" she threw a small key out the window, Fidget caught it in his hand "It's to one of the drawers of his desk.. You'll need to get in the flat on your own.. Basil is hiding something and we are going to find out. It has something to do with us more than we think..I'm sure." She pointed to Lorenzo "Ren… make sure my father gets back to Nellie's, and make sure he doesn't figure out what we're doing."

"Got it Ro." He gave her a thumbs up and ran to the front of the house.

She looked over at Bill "Bill, take Victoria and P.J home.. keep them safe."

Ratigan smiled up at her mischievous glint in her green eyes "Darling, I love when you talk like a criminal.."

Rosalie rolled her eyes "I think you're rubbing off on me." she looked behind her "Now get going! And boys.." Nicolas and Fidget stopped in their tracks and looked up to the window "Yes Rosalie?" they said in Unison.

"Take care of my husband or Felicia will shred you to ribbons!" the boys gulped and nodded at her word.

Ratigan sighed romantically at his wife "Oh I am in love with her." Nicolas patted his shoulder and they hid in the darkness, until Basil would fall asleep.

* * *

><p>Back in the flat, Basil sipped from his cup as he watched Richard nervously look upstairs "Well, Mr. Hampstead.. I assume you're happy to be back in civilization?"<p>

He looked over at the tan mouse "Hmm? Yes.. more or less."

"How so?" the detective quirked an eyebrow at the short pudgy mouse. Richard combed a hand through his dark brown hair "I just did not expect the whole situation with my daughter and that.. criminal." Basil clicked everything together and smiled "You know.. he's not really that bad of a rat."

Richard pouted and slinked in his chair like a toddler "I speak otherwise.. did you know he stole from my trade ships? Over two times? He stole priceless artifacts from me.. gold, marble, jade.." he sighed "Even my daughter's heart." He huffed and clenched his fists "..Without my blessing."

"What I see here is a small hint of jealousy.."

"Jealousy?! Surely you are joking?"

Basil sipped from his tea once more "It is common old boy.. but I do observe that you are jealous of the affection she gives to her spouse instead of her own blood?" he shook his head "That is a small observation of course.."

Richard huffed again "It's not fair! I'm her father! We were best friends! I was always for her in a heartbeat.. it's not fair."

Basil patted him on the back "You'll always be her father! but..she's.. Well I'm no good at affectionate subjects like love.. but I clearly see that Rosalie is in good hands with him." he walked over to the mantle "You see? I've known Ratigan since we were boys.. and when he sets his mind on something.." he looked over to the newspaper clipping of the Queen's diamond Jubilee and sighed "I guarantee he is the most passionate, devoted rat I've ever met." He looked over at Richard "Because of that, you can guarantee that Ratigan will stop at nothing to be at her side and protect her." He whispered "And between you and me.. she would do the same."

He whispered to himself "Hmm. For now." He stood up and grabbed his coat "Well, time for me to hit the hay.. Nice meeting you Mr. Basil.. thankyou for your advice, And helping my daughter."

* * *

><p>He grabbed his coat and slipped outside noticing Lorenzo waiting on him "Lorenzo I'm sorry for bringing you into this.. It's clear that Rosalie doesn't have affections for you.."<p>

"Thank you sir.. I-"

He started to walk off "For now.."

"Oh geez.." Lorenzo mocked him "_For now_.. You sound like a villain in some fictional story.." he followed him down the street as Richard turned around quickly with glee "If I find a way for them to separate on their own terms.. She'll go running back to you! And you'll finally be able to call me your father in law."

Lorenzo backed up "I don't think that's a good idea.."

* * *

><p>In the dark of night, Fidget crept through the window of Basil's flat, falling on the floor with a thud. Ratigan called him through the window "Fidget! Get into the drawer!" The little bat slipped into the sitting room looking around as his eyes were pulled to a brown desk with multiple drawers and different keyholes. He started to shake as Ratigan whispered from the window "Rosalie told me it was the third drawer on the left! Now get to it!"<p>

"R-Right..Left.." he started to look at both sides of the drawer as Nicolas quirked an eyebrow "Fidget do you know your left and rights?"

The little black bat sadly shook his head as Ratigan began to huff "Oh for goodness sakes... of all the cockamamie-"

Nicolas touched his shoulder "Easy boss.. I think I can help." He slipped through the window and headed to the desk, grabbing the key from Fidget. He jimmied the desk drawer until it finally opened to reveal a folder full of paper work "Got it!" they gleefully smiled.

Suddenly, there was a voice from upstairs "Dawson? Is that you?" Basil was heading down the stairs as Nicolas quickly grabbed Fidget and shoved him through the window. "Dawson old boy, I hope Mrs. Judson hasn't talked you into a midnight snack.. We have to keep you trim for our case.. Beijing has too many mountainous areas." He looked around and noticed that no one was to be seen in the downstairs portion of the flat. He noticed thee open window as he looked outside, not knowing Ratigan and the boys were hiding quite literally, right underneath his nose. He muttered to himself "Odd." And closed the window tightly, then headed back to bed.

"Did you hear that sir?"

He looked at the documents as his eyes brightened and he stroked his chin in thought "Beijing hmm?"

* * *

><p><strong>Could he be going back to his old ways? Hmmm? Review and follow!<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

Rosalie walked down the stairs of Basil's flat, refreshed and ready to return home. She dressed herself in the clothes Nellie brought for her; a long dark blue dress with long sleeves and little white ruffles on the ends. She met Dr. Dawson in the kitchen, with a warm smile as he sipped his morning tea "Good morning my dear, Feeling better I presume?"

She nodded happily "Yes sir, better than I've felt in a long time." She held the spot on her head that once hurt "It was really weird.. I've never been like that."

Dawson looked at her stomach, which made her cover it nervously with her hands "Well, it is a new feeling.. so you haven't told him."

Rosalie's eyes widened, but she sighed, for she knew he had been studying under Basil's lessons "I'm scared."

Dawson put the newspaper he was holding down "Why scared? It's a gift, a blessing! A-"

"Burden.." Rosalie crossed her arms as Dawson patted her shoulder "Now, Now, In the words of Basil.. It's not entirely hopeless." He said making her chuckle "In the right place and time, you can tell him and he will understand.. And love you even more than he's ever had." He watched the girl sigh once more "I hope."

* * *

><p>Rosalie walked out of the kitchen into the sitting room and noticed the mantle above the fireplace. She curiously walked up and noticed different Nick knacks scattered across the wood. She noticed a smug picture of Ratigan, making her think of the first time they met. Her eyes glazed over to a newspaper clipping about the diamond jubilee and overthrowing the queen. Ratigan had told her the story multiple times, but didn't really like to talk about the highlights of it.. because it was noticeably his worse plan. She read the article about how Ratigan fell to his "Death" from the top of Big Ben.. She wondered how he even survived, because her husband never talked about it.<p>

"My biggest case, and his biggest crime." Rosalie turned around to see Basil watching her, as he smoked his pipe intently "I assumed he has told you."

Rosalie nodded as he continued "Of all my cases, I remember it so vividly.. I wager he does too."

"He's told me almost every detail up until after he fell.." She touched the portrait softly as he cleared his throat "Miss Rosalie.. I have to thank you."

"For what?"

"For changing him.. Before he was so dark and evil." He looked at the portrait "His eyes were so empty and full of hate." He crossed his arms "He's told you about his father?" she shook her head "Good. He was a horrid man who hated to be called a rat, even though he was a half-blooded one . He disregarded and ignored his only son because Ratigan is a full blood rat.. His father practically disowned him. But Ratigan was smart.. Immensely smart.. the smartest rat of his time. He went to University where he met me, and then when he received news that I got the job as the professor of criminal justice instead of him, he was bitter.. and like every bitter individual.. he got angry, Very. Very. Angry.." He sighed "I had to quit my position at the college to track him down.. and here we are." he took Ratigan's old bell off the mantle, holding it in his hands, making it jingle "I must admit.. he was and still is a great adversary."

Rosalie finally spoke up "I had no idea. I just assumed he… Just decided to be evil and cruel."

Basil chuckled "No my dear, there is always a reason for someone's heart to turn dark.. for him it was neglect. But when you came into his life.. he lit up again." Rosalie smiled as there was a knock at the door. Basil put the bell back and answered the door "Ah Professor, good morning.." Ratigan walked inside the door, cautiously ducking his head "Your wife is feeling well." Basil gave her a soft wink as he left the room "I'll give you two a moment." he left, closing the kitchen door behind him. Rosalie hugged him tightly, across his large frame as he quirked an eyebrow "What was that for?"

"I love you. That's all." She smiled and kissed him on his rough cheek, making him smile back at her "You get the document?" he looked around and softly nodded motioning her to the door. They walked outside, and through the market place "So? What's with all the secrecy?"

Ratigan hushed her "I'll tell you when we get back.."

Rosalie huffed like a child "Fine. I'm going to get some food before we get back home. Can you go to the fruit vendor and get some apples?" he rolled his eyes "Fine I'll go." She walked to the cart, as Ratigan kept a close eye on her.

"Psssst."

Ratigan turned around, assuming the voice was in his head.

"Psssssst. Padraic!"

The professor turned around and rolled his eyes "You have a lot of nerve Bayne." He went back to paying attention to Rosalie.

Bayne hid behind a similar cart, reading the newspaper "I have a lot of nerve!?" he scoffed "You are as stubborn as I remember."

"What do you want?" he growled at the little white mouse.

"I just want to warn you to watch your back.. I've heard about your plans for Beijing."

"How do you know about that?"

Bayne smiled "I have my ways..". Ratigan turned around and faced him "You've been spying again haven't you?"

The mouse smiled slightly as he kept looking at the paper "Hey, Hey, we're all friends here.. I just like to keep an eye on my loyal customers.. Especially my new ones." He looked at Rosalie and started to walk off, Ratigan following close behind "Bayne! You gave her that pistol?! I should have known."

He hid behind another cart "You don't know who to trust anymore in this town.. I did you a favor."

"Favor for what?"

"When you go to Beijing. The girl can be a great asset.. I see potential." Ratigan scoffed "Potential? Potential to get herself hurt, or worse."

"Damion is back."

Ratigan's eyes widened "What? Why?"

Bayne shrugged his shoulders "His old boys walked into my establishment. And I'm pretty sure he knows exactly what you're up to." Bayne looked directly into his eyes, which were full of distress "Padraic, please take care of yourself. and for heaven's sake." He corrected himself "For the sake of your wife, bring the girl-"

Rosalie immediately appeared next to Bayne "Bring me where? Bring the girl where? I want to go!" Ratigan grabbed her arm "Nothing. Come along. We have a lot to talk about."

Bayne grabbed her arm, playing a short game of tug of war "Now come on Padraic, she has the right to know." Rosalie nodded with him "Know what?"

"Your little hubby is in some trouble.. you see.. when he fell from Big Ben-"

"Enough Bayne."

Bayne hushed him "Let me finish, When he fell from Big Ben, he got into some trouble.. and then this guy.. well really not a guy more of a horrible excuse for a man decided to loan-"

"Enough. Come along Rosalie." He stormed out of the marketplace, Rosalie hesitating as Bayne shook her hand "Good seeing you Miss, If you have any questions.. You know where my shop is."

Rosalie followed her husband through the pipes, wondering what dark past he was hiding from her.. no more waiting.

**REVIEW AND FOLLOW! SECRETS AND SAD PASTS, WHAT MORE COULD YOU WANT...**


End file.
